


Key Possession

by Unfeathered



Series: Keyverse [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-11
Updated: 2007-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: The events directly following Key Recovery
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Jack Harkness
Series: Keyverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570426
Kudos: 3





	Key Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/33096.html) on 11 October 2007

Jack gives the Doctor one of those brilliant, beaming, room-brightening grins of his and puts the key away very carefully in his pocket, his fingers lingering round it just for a moment before he pulls them free.

He draws breath and half-opens his mouth, perhaps to comment on what it says about the Master that he'd keep a key to a TARDIS he already has access to in his pocket for a year, but then he closes it again; doesn't say it. He inclines his head to the Doctor and goes off to see if Martha needs any help instead.


End file.
